Bun in the Oven
by C.J. Corrigan
Summary: This is an adoption of vampiregirl1654's story. On hiatus indefinately
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I wanna say thanks to vampiregirl1654 for letting me write this. I am thrilled and if anyone read her story first, I'm sorry but this is starting new from the beginning. This is my first time writing an adoption of someone else's story so please tell me how I did. Thank you, for reading, -cjc**

Bella's POV

"How could I be so incredibly stupid?!" I moaned, leaning over the toilet.

"Well―" my best friend Edward began.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Rhetorical question, _Eddy_." That one shut him up. I knew he hated the nickname, but if he was going to even try to insult my intelligence, I'd give it right back.

He shot me a glare but gave me a rueful smile, so I figured I was forgiven. "Well, do you think you could hold your cookies long enough to take the thing?" he asked, holding out a pregnancy test.

I nodded but wasn't so sure. I took the test from him and moved to sit on the toilet. He didn't move an inch. "What are you still doing here? Or are you going to just stare at you best friend while she take a freaking pregnancy test?" I asked him.

He leaned casually against the bathroom counter and kicked the door shut. "Why not. You don't have anything I haven't seen before. Or have you forgotten when we used to take bubble baths together when we were five?"

I gaped at him in disgust. He could be such a boy sometimes. I pointed at the door. "Out."He held his hands up in fake defeat and backed out of the bathroom. I sighed pulled my pants down.

I tried to remember _the night, _but I couldn't. All I remember was that I was at my friend Alice's blowout birthday party and both me and whoever it was that I slept with that night were both high. The next morning I had a huge hangover. So did Edward cause he was there at the party too. The weirdest thing was that I woke up at Edward and Alice's house**. (A/N. Alice and Edward are siblings)**

Alice would not let me forget that I must've "did the dirty deed" at her house. Neither would Edward. But at least I was able to get back at Edward. He woke up without his pants on the living room couch.

After I had taken the test I walked into Edward's living room (my mom was at home but edward's parents were on a vacation) and sat in between him and Alice who asked, "What now?"

"We wait." I answered.

"What are you gonna do if it's positive?" she asked.

I drew in a deep breath. "I'm gonna keep it. I can't get an abortion, I mean it's practically murder. I geuss I'll just have to accept this. Oh goodness, I'm gonna be a mom in highschool!" I began to sob into Edward's shoulder. Alice leaned over and wrapped her arms around me from behind and laid her head on my back.

The three of us must've stayed like that for a long time because the timer i set to keep track of how long until we could check the test went off before we broke apart.

We all sat half in horror and half in anxiousness. "Who's gonna check it?" Alice asked.

"Not me!" Edward said. I sighed and got up. I was scared and horrified when I reached the bathroom door.

I leaned into the bathroom and cautiously picked up the test. I turned it over slowly and faced fate.

Positive.

I wanted to scream and cry but I held myself together until I fell back on the couch in the living room. "I'm pregnant," I choked through my tears.

"Oh, honey!" Alice cried. "You're gonna make me cry too! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

I automatically stopped my weeping to look at her. Edward did too. "What?!" we said at the same time.

Alice's eyes grew wide and she leaned away from us.

"Do you know something I don't" I asked suspiciously.

"Nooooooo… but hey, I'm one of your best friends so I'm gonna be like an aunt to the kid," she explained. I nodded, accepting this.

"Who's the father?" Edward asked.

"I don't know! The only time I've ever slept with anyone was at Alice's party," I said.

"I'll be the father," Edward said quietly.

"What?" Me and Alice said together. We looked at him like he was insane. And he was, more insane than Alice on a sugar rush. (and just for the record both Edward and I both have bad memories about the last time that happened…) He couldn't be the father.

"Marry me, Bella," he said, pulling me up onto my feet. "We can say the baby's mine and that it was concieved on the honeymoon. Please Bella. It'll be for the best."

I couldn't answer. I was in shock. Who wouldn't be if they were in my position?

Then Edward did something I never expected to ever see him do. He got down on one knee in front of me and pulled off his ring that his birth parents gave him in their will. The ring his mother wore. He had always worn it on his pinky finger. **(Yes he and Alice are adopted)**

"Bella? Will you marry me? Your best friend?"

I will tell you, I almost fainted on the spot. **(If anyone remembers what Bella was thinking in Eclipse after Edward proposed, insert it here while you're reading this**). I'm sorry but I don't have my copy of Eclipse with me) "Yes." I whispered.

Edward slid the ring on my finger.

"Awww…"Alice said from behind us, "It's so romantic! Can I plan your wedding?"

I turned to face her and Edward leaned around me to look at her. "You don't get out much, do you?" he asked.

Alice looked angry. "I get out plenty. It's just so cute! You two are gonna make a great couple!! I can just hear the wedding bells and see the photos!" she squealed.

Edward slowly rose from his knealing state.

"Fine Alice, you can plan the wedding," I relented. "But this has got to stay a secret between the three of us. No one can know that it's not actually Edward's."

"What's not actually Edward's?" a new voice asked.

Oh no. I'm screwed!!!

**Okay, people, sorry about the cliffy, people. How'd I do? Please please please please review!!! Also, I do not own Twilight. -cjc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And I'd also like to thank the people that reviewed and added this story to their story alert list. It really means a lot to me. **

**WARNING: any Rosalie fans beware!! **

**On with the story!!!! -cjc**

Bella's POV

There standing at the doorway was my own personal anti-christ, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie had been dating my brother, Emmett for the past four years and she hated my guts and I was all too happy to return the favor because she spread a nasty rumor about me my freshman year.

None of us answered her question because we were all frozen in shock.

"Well? What isn't Edward's?" Rosalie repeated, hands on her hips.

Alice was the first to snap out of the trance. "The baby!!!!" she squealed, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Baby?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrows. "What baby?"

I took a deep breath, bowed my head and whispered, "My baby. I'm pregnant."

Rosalie's mouth droped and she started to laugh. "I cannot wait to tell Emmett. What will he do when he finds out his golden child of a sister got knocked up?!"

"No! Please, don't tell Emmett!" I begged, "I know you hate me, but please don't tell my brother about the baby! Please, Rose!"

She scoffed at me, walked up to me to look me in the eye, and slapped me hard across the cheek.

"The only people allowed to call me Rose are family, friends, and Emmett. You're neither, so shut up. And I have no loyalties to you." She hissed.

Edward looked murderous. "I can't hit a girl. Alice, you hit her." **(I don't own that line either)**

Alice smiled evilly. "With pleasure. No one slaps my friend."

"And what are you gonna do?" Rosalie asked, turning to Alice. "Cover me in pixie dust? Give me makeovers until I die from hairspray fumes? Or is your technique making people go shopping with you until their feet bleeds with blisters?"

Alice looked like she just got slapped in the face and before you could blink, she tackled the blonde beauty with all the strength a 4'2" girl can have. Edward pulled me out of the way as Alice jumped on her.

"Get of of me!" Rosalie shrieked like she couldn't push Alice off herself. Either she was weaked than looked or she was afraid of breaking one of her nails.

"Okay! Fine! I won't tell Emmett! Just get this maniac off me!!!!" Rosalie screamed.

**Okay! Sorry it was shorter than the last one but I wanted to just put a little bit of humor in the story.** **Please Review!!!!! I'll update ASAP! -cjc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people!!! I want to say thanks again to my readers and reviewers and thank to vampiregirl1654 for giving permission to write her story!! If you're looking for a good read, she has some pretty good stories. Also, I want to ask that more people review. I know a lot of you have reviewed, and I am very grateful but I'm getting a lot more of story alerts and favorites. I really want feedback. I want to know your opinion, so if your still even reading this (which I highly doubt) thank you for listening and please review! Even people that are not signed up to be a member of can leave a review!! –cjc **

**P.S. I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie finally agreed to keep my secret and Edward seemed kind of psyched to be a dad. It reminded me of when we were kids and he and I would play house with my dollies. Strangely enough, he got into it, trying to be the perfect fake husband for me and the perfect fake father to my dolls. It was sweet. He would act so sweet and then when the game was over he was like any other boy.

But this game wouldn't be over anytime soon. We both knew it. Our game was only just beginning.

I was back at our house and I was looking in the mirror at my stomach. I had pulled up my shirt to uncover my now flat torso.

Everything was running over itself over and over, paying perfect attention to detail, except when it came to the _real_ father. Then it seemed like it ran out of toner.

But then again… Edward _was_ going to be helping me like a father and I _had_ always kind of liked him… in a little more than a sisterly manner…

"Bella?" my step-mother, Stephenie, called.

Stephenie was a sweet woman from Phoenix, Arizona. She had a son, Seth with her first husband who she divorce a few years ago. (**I know Stephenie Meyer is married and has three boys but I'm just making this story up as I go, K?)**

I pulled my shirt down just before she entered my room.

"Bella? Are you alright? You've been acting strangely lately. Do you need to go to the doctor? I can drive you after dinner if you're still sick," she offered.

"Uh… no thanks I'm fine thanks, Steph," I said, trying to give her a smile.

She stared at me, then turned around and pushed the doors close. "Bella, I think it's time for you and I to have a woman to woman talk." Please tell me she's not going to give me the sex talk. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

My mouth dropped open. "How'd you know?"

"Honey, I've had a kid. I know the symptoms. I'm not gonna tell your dad until you're ready, but I need you to tell me truthfully; who is the father?" she asked.

"I don't know. But Edward and I are getting married. He's going to be a father to the child. He's been my best friend for years and he has money from his parents will. He can help me raise the child," I answered.

Stephenie nodded to herself, quietly. "Do you like him?"

I blushed. "No!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, telling me I was a horrible liar.

"Okay, yes."

She smiled and hugged me. "Oh, Bella. Things might seem bad now, what with an unplanned baby and not knowing the father, but things will get better. I promise. She winked.

**Oh… what do you think about that? Sorry, it's a little short. Please review and thank you for reading in the first place! –cjc **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

What Stephenie said shocked me. Most parents would ground their kid for life if she had gotten pregnant.

So now the people who knew were: Steph, Rosalie, Alice, and –sigh- who would later be the father of my child, or sort of be, Edward.

Why couldn't it have been him that night. If he had originally been the father, I wouldn't have any problem with this pregnancy, but there's a 99.9% chance that it wasn't him and either way, I couldn't know for sure.

I sighed. Why was my life so messed up?

I laid in bed and thought about my baby. The baby inside me. I tear ran down my cheek. I'd be such a freak! I'm already a freak but people don't beat me to a pulp cause I'm Edward's friend and I'm sure there are rumors about us being boyfriens and girlfriend. If only it was true. I had wanted it to be true ever since the first day of highschool…

**(Here it comes! The Bun in the Oven's first ever FLASHBACK!!! -applause- ********)**

"_Hey, look! Fresh meat!" I heard a cheerleader yell as our bus pulled up. Edward was lucky. He was cute enough to make a girl pledge herself to eternal servitude and slavery for a kiss on the hand. Or even a hug. Or a touch. He'd fit in instantly._

_Me, Edward, and Alice, were at the front of the bus and Emmett had used his car to pick up Rosalie and her brother, Jasper, so we were on our own._

_We got off the bus first. I was prepared for the onslaught ofcritisism, pervertedness, and bullies. Btu that wasn't what I got._

_The same cheerleader that had called us "fresh meat" came up to us and immediately came onto Edward. He looked very uncomfortable and mouthed "help me" to me._

_I smile. "Excuse me," I said in mock rage to the girl. "This is my boyfriend. So buzz off!"_

_She backed off, looked between me and Edward for a few straight minutes then ran off to her friends to gossip_.

This was when I began to love Edward. My feelings increased later that day at gym class.

_We were play volleyball and I just tried to stay out of the way and not get hit. I didn't do a very good job cause the ball came right down on my head. I fell back but didn't hit the floor. _**(You all know who it is. Fan girls, you can scream now)**

_Edward… he just kept staring at me and I stared at him. I felt like I was starring in a soap opera or a romance movie. It was "the moment". All of a sudden he just helped me up and clearede his throat, "Bella."_

"_Thank you," I mumbled as he went back to his place._

_The coach said we could go change back into our regular clothes because class was almost over._

_I was the last to get to the lockerroom and almost every one was done. I had been trudging the whole way there. I thought Edward actually liked me but then…_

_There were no stalls to get dressed in. we had to just try our best to keep covered as we changed. As the other girls left, I was just pulling on my bra._

"_Hey sweetheart," a sadistic voice hissed. (__**fangirls stop screaming now)**_

_I turned to see a jock on the other side of the room._

"_You,know I have always taken it upon myself to make 'damaged goods' out of all the girls in this school. I already went through most of the freshmen in the summer. But I haven't done you." He said._

_I backed up away from him. He only followed._

_He began to touch me. My hair, my stomach._

_Then he fell and there was Edward. My hero. "No one touches my best we're even." Was all he said before he turned and walked away._

I turned over in bed and fell asleep to dreams of Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! If anyone thought the last chapter's ending was a little rushed, it was! My dad was taking me, my brother and three of out friends to see the proposal and he kept saying "We gotta go!" then we stopped at our friend's house to pick them up and didn't leave for another hour. So… yeah, sorry about that. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

Edward walked with me to our meadow, a place we had claimed our own when we were only little kids and had been going there ever since. I never failed to realize how romantic it would be if a couple went there for a picnic or something on a date.

When we first found the meadow, it was over grown with moss and ivy; all the trees were dead and the grass and flowers withered. But together we took care of it and made our own version of _The Secret Garden._

Then later, when we were in the third or fourth grade, some millionaire decided to bulldoze the whole thing down. But Edward wasn't having that. He stood up to the man in the bulldozer and said to him right in the face, "You leave right now or I'll make you sorry! This is my place for me and my Bella _only_. You are not welcome!"

Can you imagine a third grader doing that? And actually scaring the guy?

Now Edward laid down a blanket for me and helped me sit down as if I was a few months pregnant instead of a few weeks.

He sat down next to me and just held me. That was all he did.

"Edward… are you sure you want to do this? What would your parents say if they knew you weren't marrying me for love? You know Carlisle is very old-fashioned," I said nervously, twisted the engagement ring on my finger.

"Bella, don't worry. No one will know a thing. They've always suspected that we were… you know… together." He assured me. It was true. Esme had always said we would make a cute couple. That's why we've always gone to the school dances together. She took pictures of everyone… especially prom. –shudder-

Edward rubbed my stomach lovingly and said, "Sometimes I really do wish it was my child. I would love being a dad."

I coughed. "Um, Edward, I think I would remember it if I –cough- slept with –cough- you… no matter how drunk I was."

He pulled his hand away abruptly. "Yeah… I geuss I would remember it too." He turned away from me to look at the sunset.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "You don't have to be strong for me," I whispered.

Edward's shoulders began to shake gently. "How did you know…" _how did you know I was crying..._

"I'm your best friend, you jerk! I know you. And if you still want me to be, I'm the mother of your child and… I'm your wife," I said to him.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

As I walked up the front porch steps of the Cullens' house, I felt even more nervous than before. Even if Edward was beside me.

We had decided it was time to tell Carlisle and Esme who had arrived home yesterday. Not about our little bundle of joy but about our engagement. Would they really be happy for us or would they call us immature kids? Can you see the reason behind my nervousness? That's what I thought.

Edward opened the door for me, yelling into the house, "Mom? Dad? I'm back home and Bella's with me."

Esme glided gracefully into the room. Being so clumsy I had always been a little intimidated by her poise and elegance. "Hello, dears! Bella, It's wonderful to see you again." She held her arms out for a hug which I returned eagerly.

"Esme, Hi!"

"Uh, Mom, is Dad home? We have to tell you guys something," Edward said confidently.

"Actually he was called in today. But you can tell us separate. I'm dieing to know this secret news," Esme answered.

"Okay, you might want to sit down." He warned.

She did as he said. "What's going on you two?" she grinned. "Are you finally ready to accept that you like each other?"

"Something like that," I murmered.

Edward helped me onto a couch. He sat on the armrest beside me, taking my hand in his.

"Mom, I recently saw the light and realized that I do love Bella," he began dramatically. "So I proposed and she said yes."

Esme began to tear up. "Oh you guys!" she hugged us both hard. "You're gonna make me cry!! I'm just so happy!"

I looked at Edward around her head. He was patting her back tenderly. "I know, Mom, it's great news." He said gently.

She pulled away from us and asked, "Is the wedding being planned by your sister?"

"Yeah, mom, Alice will make it all perfect." He soothed.

"OH…." She grabbed me and hugged me again. "I knew you'd be in our family eventually! You have to go to the hospital right away and tell Carlisle, okay? He'll want to know. Right away."

"Okay, Esme. We'll go." I said.

"Call me mom."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

So Esme was happy for us. Very happy. But Carlisle wasn't as motherly as his wife so I couldn't be sure about how he would react.

Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital and worked in the ER and surgery. He was very talented and could have gotten a bigger salary at another hospital but Esme had wanted to live in a small town. He was happy to oblige on account of his love for her. It was sweet really, how he was willing to do anything to make her happy. He even moved to the small town of Forks, where Esme could spend time with her neica and nephew, Jasper and Rosalie. That was when they made friends with Edward and Alice's birth parents. When Mr. and Mrs. Masen died Esme couldn't let Edward and Alice as four year olds go to an orphanage so she asked Carlisle to adopt them. I'm pretty sure you know the rest.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the reception desk. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Edward requested smoothly. "I'm his son. We came on behalf of his wife."

"Go on through," the nurse said politely. "I think he's in a surgery but you can wait outside the operation room if you like. Do you know the way there?"

"Yes, thank you," I answered for Edward.

Edward lead me down a hallway, we turned right , and then another hall and took a left and finally got to the OR. There was a tiny window that you could look through to see what they were doing. I could see a group of doctors leaning over an elderly woman. I could tell that Carlisle was the one stitching her up because he was the only blonde doctor in the room.

A few minutes later the other doctors wheeled the woman into recovery and Carlisle went into the room outside the OR with the sink to wash blood off his hands.

Edward opened the door to the room Carlisle was in for me just as he had with the door of the Cullen Manor **(AN I'm gonna start calling the cullen's house "the Manor") **

"Edward? Bella? What are you two doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. But it is a surprise." Carlisle said.

"Um… we need to tell you something." I said. Not that I wanted to stop the happy greeting s but I learned it'sbest to come out and get it over with.

Carlisle pulled off his surgery smock thing and pushed it and his plastic gloves in the biohazard bin. "Oh, very well. Shall we go to my office to discuss this secret of yours?" he suggested.

Carlisle's office was the biggest in his department because he was the most skilled.

"So," he started, sitting in his office chair. "What is the emergency?"

Edward and I each took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. Was it just me or did it feel like we had been called to the pricipal's office or something.

"Well, Dad, Bella and I are getting married. We love each other and we're going to spend the rest of our llives together," Edward said. I respected his bravery.

Carlisle was silent, taking this new information in. He rubbed his chin as he thought then cleared his throat. "I can't truthfully say that I didn't see this coming. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Bella, your parents were taking bets on how long it would take you two to get together. I'm happy for you. You've always been friends and you've been inseperable despite the conflicts Fate has thrown at us such as the unfortunate deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Masen, God rest their souls and the divorce of Bella's parents. You've stuck by each other threw thick and thin and for that I am proud of your strength. Together you are more powerful than when you're alone. I've seen the same thing with Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. I saw the same thing between Esme and myself. It seems as though our families are forever intertwined."

I was crying. Edward handed me a tissue.

I blew my nose and ran around Carlisle's desk to tackle him with a hug.

**So, how am I doing? I only got one review and it was from Edwardlover1220 for the last chapter and I'm sorry but I'm not going to continue unless I get at least three-five reviews. So REVIEW!!! -cjc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! I almost didn't write this chapter. I said that I wouldn't continue until I got 3-5 reviews for the last chapter but luckily, checking my e-mail at 1:00 AM, I read the third review! And this morning I got the fourth! Once again, I'm not posting the 9****th**** chapter until I get 3-5 reviews for this chapter. –cjc**

Bella's POV

Carlisle's speech had touched my heart. He thought Edward and I were meant to be. I did too, but Edward didn't; he never showed any interest in me. Ever.

So as we were walking back to Edward's car I said the words that tore my heart in two, "Edward, I can't do this. I cannot marry you. I'm sorry. I just can't."

Edward, who had been grinning like a maniac ever since we received Carlisle's blessing, automatically turned grim.

"What?" he asked.

I handed him his mother's ring. "I can't do this. You're supposed to marry the person you love, not you're friend because you're taking pity on her. I can't make you throw away your life for me. I can't do that to you. You deserve real love. Not little ole me."

"Bella?" he grabbed my arms. "Don't walk away from me. Don't. I want to marry you. Not because of pity or anything. Because," he took a deep breath, "I love you. I always have. I've just never had the courage to tell you. Ever since I helped you through your parents divorce, I've loved you. I loved you even more when you helped me through the death of my parents. Please, Bella, don't walk away from me. Please don't leave me."

He looked down. "Unless you don't love me."

He glanced up at me through his eyelashes. But for a second, I saw the Edward after his parents died. The Edward that was torn inside, that was dying inside.

I was speechless for a moment by his confession of love. I felt a tear run down my cheek and oulled Edward into a bear hug.

"I do love you! I was just as cowardly as you were. I didn't feel like I could tell you because you deserve much better than me," I sobbed.

He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "You thought I didn't love you? Y-you thought you didn't deserve me?"

I nodded shyly.

He sighed. "Same old Bella. Always doubting herself."

He gently pulled my face to his and our lips touched. I have two words for you, girls: great. Kisser.

As we pulled away, our breath come in short gasps. "Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah."

We laughed quietly, I laid my head against his chest as he chuckled together.

"Finally!"

Edward and I turned to see Alice popping out of the backseat of the Volvo.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"How long? I snuck in here when you were leaving to tell Dad," Alice said.

I jjust smiled and shook my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Thank you so much for all your reviews! This chapter is dedicated to: jennyleelovee for review eight times! **

**On with the story, I'm actually writing the last chapter in Edward's POV cuz I want every one to see what went on in his mind.**

Edward's POV

I loved Bella so much, how could she not see it? Even Carlisle saw it. I grinned, it was official, now that we had told my parents, even though it was really for her baby and not for us, I was still marrying the girl of my dreams.

The baby. It seems so beyond my reach that Bella, my Bella, that I've known years is having a baby. One that's not mine. Not really mine.

My grin faded a little. And then it completely disappeared when Bella said, "Edward, I can't do this. I cannot marry you. I'm sorry. I just can't."

"What?" I asked in horror. Her words terrified me to no end. My stomach twisted and I felt like I was going to vomit.

She pulled off my mother's ring and handed it to me. "I can't do this. You're supposed to marry someone you love, not you're friend because you're taking pity on her. I can't make you throw away your life away for me. I can't make you do that. You deserve real love. Not little ole me."

"Bella?" I was fairly sure my voice turned dark as I grabbed her arms before she could walk away. "Don't walk away from me. Don't. " Truthfully, that was half begging and have of my evil side ordering her. What's wrong with me? "I want to marry you. Not because of pity or anything. Because," I took a deep breath after all these years, I'm finally going to confess. "I love you. I always have. I just never had the courage to tell you. Ever since I helped you through your parents divorce, I've loved you." A memory of Bella crying, trying desperately to scrape together a plan to keep her parents together. She was only about five and you could see the gears in her head trying to turn but they just weren't meshing. "I loved you even more when you helped me through the death of my parents." I remembered Bella a year later trying to be strong for me even though my parents were like parents to her as well. "Please, Bella, don't walk away from me. Please don't leave me."

I looked down. "Unless you don't love me." If she didn't, I'd go home and shoot myself in the head.

I glanced up at her. She stood speechless but then started to cry and strangled me in a hug. "I do love you," she cried, soaking my shirt in tears, "I was just as cowardly as you were. I didn't feel like I could tell you because you deserve so much better than me."

I was shocked by her words. "You thought I didn't love you? Y-you thought you didn't deserve me?"

She nodded.

"Same old Bella. Always doubting herself," I sighed.

And I'm a guy so I'm not going to bather you with the details of our kiss except for the fact that she is a really good kisser.

"Wow," I breathed. Had she felt the spark I did?

"I know," she whispered. Apparently yes.

We laughed and she put her head on my chest.

"Finally." We looked and saw Alice climbing out of the car.

"How long have you been in there?" I asked.

"How long? I've been in there since you left to tell dad."

And same old Alice. Nosy.


	10. AN

Sorry, this isn't an update but I wanted to ask what are some ideas to continue. I know I have to tell Charlie and there will be fluff in the future but should I do more in Edward's perspective? Or should I go back to Bella? Also, who do you think is the father since Edward and Bella don't know themselves? I know who the father is but I just want to see what you guys think. I f you have an answer to any of these questions please send them in a review. I might be able to get the next chapter up tonight but I'm having a little bit of a crisis at home (please don't ask me about it). Thank you for listening, -cjc


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm back! As you know, I've been having family problems at home and they're still going on but I feel guilty about not updating and please do not hate me about not updating in so long. I got tons of reviews and advice so I want to say thank you! Also I'm sorry for my frequent spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't have spell check so I never notice it when I mess up in typing. You've waited far too long so let's get this show on the road! –cjc**

Bella's POV

The whole way home I stared at Edward. Alice was in the backseat chatting about shopping and purses but I was teaching myself to block it out.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice asked waving a tiny hand in front of my face. "You spaced out."

"Oh I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, breaking out of my trance.

"I was asking what you thought about having a chocolate wedding cake. Tell Edward it's a good idea. He says it should be vanilla," Alice said.

"I have to go with Edward on this one. Vanilla's better," I replied, nodding.

"Thank you, love, you just saved me three pounds being added to my waist line," Edward smiled.

"Oh shut up, Edward!" Alice yelled. "I've practically known you my whole life and I know that you have almost never gotten an inch bigger. You're skinnier than a stick."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but Alice is right. But," I turned to Alice, "that doesn't mean I switched to wanting chocolate. I still want vanilla."

"Fine," Alice grumbled, leaning back in her seat.

Edward smiled at me before looking back to the road. My life truly was wonderful.

**I know it was short but **_**please**_** don't hate me!!!**


	12. AN 2

I'm sorry this isn't an update. I just started working on the next chapter and I wanted to ask the reader's opinion. Is anyone opposed to me making Charlie a complete jerk-face? Cause if no one is I might do that…… so leave a review as to you're choice and I'll try to get the new chapter up by tomorrow or if I can have some peace and quiet at home, maybe tonight!!! Thank you for you're time and attention!


	13. I'm sooo sorry

I feel as though you all deserve some closure.

The reason I haven't been updating, is partially because of starting high school, partially because BD/Catherin Hardwicke killed this series for me and buried it in whole six feet under, but mostly because I haven't really had inspiration and I feel as though I need to focus on my original stories more.

I know I've been hiding behind the excuse of personal reasons, and truthfully that's basically what it is, because about a year ago, I was diagnosed with clinical depression and schizophrenia, so I've been going to Neurology and Therapist appointments 24/7 it seems.

I'm sorry to my faithful readers and those who have championed for this story as much as you have, but Bun in the Over will be on hiatus indefinitely. If you're interesting in reading the same concept, Jade's Roses also wrote an adoption of the story I wrote this off of, so go look at it!

Sorry again, but I hope you understand and don't hate me for this,

-Cassandra Jules Uotani Corrigan


End file.
